The Victorian Girl and The Vampire
by kurounue13
Summary: Two Victorian girls meet  the Volturi. They Fall in love, but what happens when one of them is murdered by a famous Victorian serial killer? Alec OC Felix OC Rated T
1. Introduction

Hello dear readers. Here is yet another twilight story for your liking! This story is also for my buddy Dani whose character is Mary Ann. My Character is Elizabeth. Now the introduction is a bit short and i apologize about that. Chapter one will be longer.

But for now here is the introduction and Case File. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga

* * *

Case File number 2279

Name: Elizabeth Marie Wellington

Date of Birth: 27th May, 1870

Age: 18 years (making Alec and Jane older)

Height: five feet four inches Weight: 120 lbs.

Hair Color/Length: Red; Waist. Eye Color: Hazel.

Complexion: Fair.

Family: None. Guardian: Mr. Charles Devonshire. Relation: Family Friend

Date Went Missing: 19th April 1888

If Assumed Dead: Yes

If Any Suspects: Yes. Name of Suspect/s: "JACK THE RIPPER"

Items Found At Scene: A scarf, a hat, several items of jewelry and purse all belonging to victim

Introduction:

The soft jingle of the door bell rang as Elizabeth walked inside, giving her umbrella a few shakes before placing it beside the door. "Mary?" She called as she looked through the library, "Mary Ann?"

"Up here Beth!"

Elizabeth looked up to see Mary Ann on the second floor. "Uncle Charles sent me to get you. He was afraid you would miss tea. Again" she said with a laugh as she climbed up the stairs.

"I must have lost track of time."Mary Ann said with a smile.

"You're always loosing track of time when you are here. It's almost as if time stands still for you here."

Mary Ann smiled, "Perhaps." She said as she headed down stairs to retrieve her coat and hat. Elizabeth slowly descended the stairs making sure that she didn't fall.

"Have a decent amount of customers today?"

"Yes actually I did. Four people from Italy came in today. The great big tall one was very handsome, quite polite too."

Elizabeth smiled, as the two linked arms as Mary Ann turned out the lights. Elizabeth opened her umbrella and they walked out of the store; only stopping for a moment so Mary Ann could lock the library up.

"Shall we then dear?"

Mary Ann smiled at her friend as they headed down the long street home. Cheerfully talking away and laughing and smiling about their day.

Not knowing that they were being watched by two people. One who openly stood in the rain, while the other, lurked in the shadows of the ally.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight.

Chapter One:

Elizabeth sat in the sun room busily typing away on the Type Writer. She was writing a letter to her aunt who lived in Finland. Mary Ann was once again practicing her Finnish while Elizabeth was writing her mother in Finnish.

"Äiti kertoi minulle, että se on lunta taa" (Mother told me that it is snowing again.)

Mary Ann smiled, "Onko se miellyttävä missä hän asuu?" (Is it pleasant where she lives?)

"Hyvin" (Very) the two girls laughed as Mrs. Medlock came in with their afternoon tea and little sandwiches. "Thank you Mrs. Medlock."

Mrs. Medlock was a gray haired woman of 64 years. She was a tall a fit woman who always kept Uncle Charles's house in tip top condition. She was rather stern sometimes but the girls loved her. "Your uncle will be staying late at the Hospital tonight. But you will be having guests as soon as he comes home for tonight's dinner party."

"Thank you Mrs. Medlock." Elizabeth said as she dipped the apple slice into the delicious cream cheese and brown sugar mixture that was Mrs. Medlock's specialty. (A/N: My future sister in Law Michelle makes this dip and it really is truly delicious and sweet; and oh so addicting.)

"Who will be joining us tonight Mrs. Medlock?" Mary Ann asked rather curious as to who would be joining them tonight. "I don't think it is any one you know miss. A Doctor like your uncle (HINT HINT!) and…oh yes Mr. Arthur is coming tonight."

The girls exchanges happy looks between themselves. Mr. Arthur was Arthur Hemmingworth a rather handsome bachelor indeed. But he had his sights set on another woman, a Miss Lucille "Lucy" Orrington. She was rather popular with the men in more ways than one. She never slept with them, but she did know how to… "Entertain them" as it were.

The horse's hooves beat down upon the cobblestone streets making the carriage rather bumpy. Once again it was raining as it often did in London. Elizabeth was making a stop on her way to the Pharmacy. Mary once again missed lunch so Elizabeth had Mrs. Medlock make Mary Ann's favorite.

"Here we are Miss," Said the coachman as he helped her out. "Should I stay and wait for you to take you to the Pharmacy?"

"No Fredrick I will walk. The horse seems rather tired."

Fredrick smiled, "Will do ma'am."

Elizabeth walked inside and heard the familiar jingle of the bell. "What would you recommend as a good book to read on a long journey?"

She heard a soft child like voice and looked up to see a blond haired girl dressed all in black. "Well Jane, I would recommend Emily Bronte's Withering Heights. It's a lovely read."

The girl smiled at Mary Ann, "Mary" She looked up "Oh hi Beth." Her smile fell "Oh I missed lunch again didn't I?"

Elisabeth laughed a little "It's alright Mary; I had Mrs. Medlock make you your favorite." She said as she placed the picnic basket on the counter. Mary Ann sighed, "Thank you Beth. Oh Jane this is my dear friend Elizabeth. Beth this is Jane Volturi. She and her friends are here on Vacation/Business trip from Italy."

Elizabeth shook Jane's hand, "Pleasure to meet you Jane."

"Same to you Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth felt a strange sensation as though someone was watching her, Jane's twin Alec.

Alec sat at the small table on the second floor. Felix had left him alone with Jane. For Jane was secretly a romantic and wanted a book to read. Now he was surrounded in romance it made him want to be sick.

"Mary,"

A soft velvety voice reached his ears and he stood abruptly from his seat and he rushed over to the banister. There he saw her, a beautiful Angel. And her scent, his eyes rolled back into his head as his nose was filled with her sent.

She smelled of Jasmine and Vanilla, with another blast of wind hitting her he now could smell more of her. Sandalwood, her scent was overwhelming it was about to send him over the edge. He shook his head to try and rid himself of this beautiful smell but it would not leave him alone.

Alec watched the three women talk that was when he noticed the color of her hair; red, just like Rose petals, and probably equally as soft no doubt.

"Jane there is a party at my Uncle's house tonight, Would you and your two friends like to join us?"

Jane seemed overjoyed though she did not show it. But Alec could tell, it wasn't very often Jane had the opportunity to act like a girl and get all prettied up.

"I would be delighted to come. Alec," she called and Elizabeth watched as a handsome man of her age came descending down the spiral staircase. He had short brown hair, pale skin and red yes, much like Jane. "This is my twin Alec, our older friend is my…cousin. Felix."

Just the very mention of Felix's name made Mary Ann blush heavily. Elizabeth noticed this, and smiled. "The party starts at 7, um…here." She turned and wrote down the address upon a small piece of paper and handed it to Jane.

"I'm sorry but I really must be going to the Pharmacy for Uncle's prescription. You know how he gets without his medication."

"Oh yes, poor man, coughing and sneezing, especially in allergy season."

With a few small goodbyes Elizabeth grabbed her umbrella and began to make her way out when. "Miss, may I escort you, I am heading that way any ways. I am to meet up with my cousin," he said exchanging a look with his sister.

"Sure, we can share my umbrella it is big enough."

Alec offered her a small but happy smile as she linked arms with him as they walked out. "I'll see you back at the house Mary."

Mary smiled and handed Jane her book before heading back into the library. Jane watched out of the window Alec and Elizabeth. She knew something in Elizabeth had gotten her brother, be it her scent or her looks. But there was something, Felix too with Mary Ann. There was something, she was sure of it. With a sigh she paid for the book and called a carriage.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: i own none of the characters from twilight.

and Dani (dawns protective gear) you may attack me from happiness after this chapter. (braces for impact.) let me know if you like it, i believe you will though!

Chapter Two:

Mary Ann and Elizabeth stood together happily talking away greeting every guest that came to talk to them. Dressed in their lovely party gowns they looked positively radiant. Elizabeth was dressed in a slight off the shoulder emerald dress that was a lovely mix with her red hair. While Mary Ann wore her favorite sapphire dress that made her dark hair more exotic. (A/N: I know you like that Dani =})

"Ladies, lovely ladies there you are." The two smiled and blushed as Arthur Hemmingworth came up to them and kissed their cheeks in greeting them. "You two look positively stunning as always. Two amazing Hostesses," The girls giggled in spite of themselves. They simply could not help it.

Mr. Arthur was a tall man about six foot two in height. He had fluffy chestnut colored hair, blue eyes and a voice that came right out of any romance novel. That combination would make any woman become a mere puddle at his feet within 2 seconds.

"Now my ladies, I must go talk business with your uncle." With a kiss to their hands he was off like a race horse. Walking swiftly and gracefully over to where the large fireplace was; where Charles sat happily with Brandy in one hand and pipe in the other.

"Oh god," Mary heard Elizabeth say under her breath as she gazed out the window.

"What is it Beth?"

"Look who's here," Mary looked up just in time to see Lucille dressed in another flashy Red dress. As low of a cut as she would go without her being suspected of being the type of woman she was; Scarlet red and off the shoulder.

"What do you think she is trying to say with that little number?" Mary asked with a slight giggle in her voice as Lucille walked in.

"Come screw me in the coat room I am so desperate." Elizabeth mumbled behind her fan as Lucille approached them, "Lucy." They greeted with a false happiness in their voices.

"Hello darlings," she said as they greeted one another, "Where is Arthur I saw him come in here."

They shrugged, "Haven't the foggiest." They said in unison in an innocent voice that would deceive anyone. She huffed and walked off determined to find this "Future Fiancé" of hers.

Mary walked around mingling with all of the guests. Then she heard a carriage pull up and saw three figures dressed in black get out of the carriage and she was immediately filled with anticipation. The first to walk in was Jane, followed by her brother Alec, and then he came in.

A man who was taller than most of the men in the room, dressed head to toe in black except for the gold family crest all three of them wore about their necks. Once again taking notice to the red eyes, a trait no doubt that was shared in the family. _Jane said it was a birth defect that most of their family members had._

Felix walked down the three steps it took to link him to the room all the guests were in. He was certainly the center of attention seeing as how massive of a man he was. His eyes scanned the room, and then he caught a familiar scent. It was her scent, the woman from the library…she was here. He looked around to find her, but he could not so he followed her scent.

Mary Ann went out into the gardens out back; there was a large maze there as well. She walked through the long maze till she reached the center. It was quiet and relaxing. There was a stone bench sitting atop of a stone block that was surrounded by the pond. She walked along the small stepping stones till she reached the bench. A book in her hand, she needed to get away from the party. And books were her constant companion.

Felix came around the corner and saw her sitting there. Framed by moonlight, she was the most beautiful creature in the world. His eyes were transfixed upon her, he could see her dark eyes traveling along each written line that was on those pages.

Her face reflected the emotions of what she was reading. She was beautiful; her eyes, her hair, her lips, her hands…all of her.

"Love is like the wild rose-briar,  
Friendship like the holly-tree -  
The holly is dark when the rose-briar blooms  
But which will bloom most contantly?

Mary Ann looked up at the sound of the deep voice; she turned to see him, walking towards her.

"The wild-rose briar is sweet in the spring,  
Its summer blossoms scent the air;  
Yet wait till winter comes again  
And who will call the wild-briar fair?  
Then scorn the silly rose-wreath now  
And deck thee with the holly's sheen,  
That when December blights thy brow  
He may still leave thy garland green."

He finished the poem and now stood before her, his crimson eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul.

"You know Emily Bronte?" She finally said, "Yes."

He took her hand in his and pulled her to him. She was now pressed up against his massive body, and a pair of strong arms, kept her safe. A gloved hand gently stroked her cheek; Mary Ann could feel her cheeks heating up beneath his very touch. As though his touch was scorching her, setting the very flesh he was touching a blaze.

"Felix," he smiled at the sound of his name escaping her lips. He leaned down slowly, and captured those soft lips with his.


	4. Chapter Three

Sorry that this is so short.

Disclaimer: I own no one but the obvious original characters.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Elizabeth sat alone in the sun room, it was quite there and that was what she needed right now. Everyone was having fun at the party, even Mary Ann had found someone for herself. But Elizabeth, now she felt alone, it was one of those things that happened and now she knew how Mary had felt all those years.

"Elizabeth,"

That voice, she looked up to see the new Doctor fellow Mrs. Medlock had spoken of. Elizabeth didn't like the feeling she got from him, not one bit. "Um…I was wondering if you would join me for a dance?"

This man was roughly six feet tall and had neatly combed back dark brown hair and intense green eyes. He was a tall and thin man with boney cheeks and harsh features. He, quite frankly, scared Elizabeth to no end.

"Well, I um…" she let out a harsh breath, "She's already spoken for."

In the door way stood her savior, Alec Volturi which caused Elizabeth to let out a sigh of relief as Alec held out his hand for her to take. She took it and he escorted her out, sending one of those famous Volturi glares in the direction of the Doctor.

Once out of sight Elizabeth practically tackled Alec with a massive hug. "Alec, thank you."Alec smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her shaking frame, only now could he tell how frightened she was.

"It is alright Elizabeth, he won't hurt you. Not while I am here." Alec said softly as he stroked Elizabeth's back. He looked up to see Felix looking at him rather concerned, but focused his attention back on Elizabeth.

Yet another rainy day in sunny old London; Elizabeth had joined Mary Ann at the Library because there was nothing else to do at home, and she felt safer here.

Elizabeth smiled as Mary Ann continued to talk on and on about Felix, she could tell that Mary was head over heels with this man. She was happy for Mary Ann, but Elizabeth's mind kept trailing back to Alec. He made her feel safe at the party when he held her in his arms.

"Elizabeth?" She looked up at Mary, "Huh?" She smiled, "have you heard anything I have said."

"Um…something, something, something and Felix has a nice Arse (meaning his butt)." This comment made Mary blush, now that Elizabeth mentioned it, Felix DID have a nice ass. "Well I haven't really noticed," Mary said trying to lie about it. But Elizabeth knew, she always knew.

The door bell chimed and in walked Alec, but Elizabeth didn't notice as she was busy reading.

"Hello Alec," Mary said cheerfully as she and Alec made casual conversation.

"Hello Mary Ann," Alec and Mary looked up to see the Doctor from last night. "Is Elizabeth here?" Alec looked over to where Elizabeth had been sitting, and she had vanished, not that he blamed her.

"I'm sorry you just missed her." A small scowl grew on the man's face and he left without another word. Alec went off in search for Elizabeth as the newspaper boy came in.

"Beth," Alec called softly, "Beth?" He then saw her sitting in a far back corner, now a small quivering mass. "Beth?" he asked as he sat down beside her. Elizabeth soon leaned into Alec allowing him to embrace her.

"I'm scared Alec."

"Do not worry Beth, I'm not leaving you."


	5. Chapter Four

Sorry this took so long to get up i was having a bad case of writers block which i get frequently. Dani i hope this also helps to make your day seem better. =}

Disclaimer: I only own the Original characters. the rest belong to the amazing mind of Stephenie Myers. (hope i spelled her name right. I apologize if i didn't.)

Cookies to everyone who reviews my stories!

Chapter Four:

Alec sat with Beth until she felt safe again. He rubbed her icy hands making them warm again. Alec could not resist placing a small kiss or two upon her soft hands. His eye lashes tickled her with soft butterfly kisses every time he kissed her hands.

"You smell so beautiful."

He said in a low seductive whisper that sent a lightning bolt of shivers down her spine. He inhaled her smell as deeply as he could. "Lavender…vanilla…sandalwood," he kissed her wrist, "a combination that can drive any man to insanity with a mere smell of you."

Elizabeth placed her hand upon his chin and moved his face so he was looking at her. His eyes, once red…were now pitch black.

It frightened her, but only slightly. She gently caressed his face with her hand. Alec closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her touch. He moved slightly when he felt her thumb touch his lips. "Beth," her name escaped his lips in a soft yet seductive whisper.

Elizabeth kissed Alec's forehead allowing him the perfect chance to place a small kiss upon the delicate flesh of her neck.

"I must go," he said sadly "I promise I will return."

She smiled and nodded, "I will be waiting."

Night fell and the rain had stopped. There was a gentle fog covering the grass, and the stars were all out and sparkling brightly. Elizabeth stepped out onto her balcony. The cool breeze made the delicate fabric of her robe and nightgown flow soft and freely.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

She heard his voice; she looked all around, but could not see him.

"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

Elizabeth watched as Alec came out of the fog slowly walking to stand below her balcony.

Mary Ann had told her about Felix quoting poetry to her. _Maybe it's an Italian thing? _She thought making a smile appear on her face. [A/N: Just to make you smile today Dani. ;)]

Alec's eyes, once again that deep shade of crimson, were staring back at her. Elizabeth felt so entranced by his eyes; she felt them beginning to look further and further into her soul.

"You recite Shakespeare beautifully." She said in a dreamy voice.

"When there is nothing to do, whom else but to read." Elizabeth smiled down at him.

"Tis torture and not mercy" He spoke softly as he began to climb the vine up to her balcony. "Heaven is here Where Juliet lives and every cat and dog and little mouse, every unworthy thing, live here in heaven and may look on her, But Romeo may not."

Alec spoke the final line as he came to look upon his Angels face.

"I thought you didn't enjoy romance?"

He gave her a cute smile, "Jane's rubbing off on me."

Elizabeth sat on in front of Alec on the balcony railing where he now sat. She watched as Alec's face when from soft and happy, to stern and fierce in a second.

"Quickly inside," was all he said as he rushed her back into her bedroom and closed the French doors as well as all the curtains.

"Alec?"

He didn't answer; he merely stood by one of the doors and peered out from behind the curtain only to see outside. He saw a darkened figure walk into view before he ran off.

Alec sighed, "He's gone…For now."

He turned and enveloped Elizabeth in his arms, holding her close to him. "Who was it?"

"I don't know, but he will not come near you I swear." He spoke softly as he placed a kiss upon her head. "Give me one moment Beth, I shall return."

He walked out of her bedroom making sure to close the door behind him.

She patiently waited for him to come back, which he did. The moment he entered her room she ran to embrace him; which he gladly returned. "Do not fear…you are all safe now. Felix and my sister are here. They will help me keep everyone here safe. I promise."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, then pulled back only slightly…for a moment that is.

Alec plunged his lips back onto hers. Elizabeth moaned as he kissed her passionately. But he pulled away remembering that Beth still needed to breathe.

He held her close before picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed. "You must sleep now," He said softly as he gently placed her on the bed.

"What about you?" Alec smiled, "I will be keeping watch over you." He kissed her once more, "I will not leave you."


	6. Chapter Five

Sorry for taking so long. I really only have one working computer at home and that one is being all moody on me. So i apologies and here is the new chapter!

Chapter five:

Mary opened her eyes with the feel of someones arms around her. Only to find herself looking into the familiar eyes of Felix when she opened her eyes. She smiled, then became worried, "Felix what happened?"

He smiled at her, "Everything is fine Il mio amore." he leaned down and placed a kiss upon her lips. He pulled back and the sunlight from the windows hit him just perfectly.

Mary gasped as she saw the thousands of diamons appear again. She reached up and stroked his now glittering skin. "You are so beautiful," she said in awe at what was before her. Felix smiled and a deep chuckle resinated from his chest.

"Tu amore mio, tu sei il bello." (You my darling, you are the beautiful one)

Mary blushed as felix placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "How is it that a big and strong Vampire such as yourself, is a complet romantic mush?" Felix laughed at this and pulled the small framed woman into his arms and held her close. Both of them laughing and smiling.

"Il mio amore," (my love) Elizabeth began to stur; "il sole ci saluta questa mattina." (the sun greets us this morning.) She inhaled deeply "Apri gli occhi." (open your eyes.)

Slowly her eyes opened to see the sunlight streaming into her bedroom. Then smiled softly when she felt a hard body lying behind her. "Alec?"

"I am here," he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss upon the nape of her neck. "You smell so beautifuly." he said in a husky whisper as he wrapped his arms around her tighter pulling her closer to his body.

"Alec," she said softly but with a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Mrs. Medlock will be here soon to check up on me."

He sighed as he placed kisses up the lenght of her neck. "Let her come, I do not care. Nothing can distress me now, I am with an Angel. And she is mine." Alec reached Elizabeth's lips and kissed them.

A kiss so full of passion and loving, she wrapped her arms around him to make sure she was steady. For even though she was lying down, she felt as though the bed beneath her had disappeared.

He got up off of her and pulled her up against him. His hands cupped the back of her head, pressing his lips to hers once again. This time, Elizabeth responded, and Alec liked it.

Alec trailed kisses down her neck, gently sucking upon the delicate flesh. Soft moans escaped her, causing Alec to growl. "That sound, make that sound for me again Beth."

She gladly complied as he continued to kiss and suckle the flesh upon her neck.

Knock, knock!

Elizabeth gasped and she and Alec turned to look at the door, both completely out of breath.

"Miss Elizabeth? Is everything alright."

She quickly removed herself from Alec's clinging arms and ran to the door. "Yes Mrs. Medlock I am just fine."

The old woman smiled softly, "Breakfast is ready and Mister Felix and young lady Jane have arrived. And Mister Alec shall soon be joining us." Elizabeth had to stifle a laugh "Thank you Mrs. Medlock. I shall be down soon. "

She closed the door and saw Alec sitting there on her bed, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I suppose I should head down then?"

Elizabeth smiled and placed a kiss upon his cheek. "Go now before Felix and Jane grow suspicious." Alec smiled before making his exit the same way he came.

Mary sat quietly at the table drinking her tea quietly trying to avoid Felix's loving glances. For every time she saw them, she blushed.

The bell rang and Mrs. Medlock came went to answer it.

"Yes?"

Good morning madam, is the master of the house here?"

"Why yes, I shall fetch him at once."

This caught both Mary's and Elizabeth's attention, they sat in silence as they ate. Jane, Felix and Alec could feel their tension.

If Mary's and Elizabeth's assumption was correct, they had every right to be tense.

"Yes gentlemen what can I do for you?" Charles said in his business voice, something that told Mary and Elizabeth that something was defiantly wrong. "Mr. Devonshire I am sorry to disturb the whole household. But the inspector wishes for us to warn all the people in this area."

Uncle Charles became very worried. "What is there to be worried about sir?"

"I am afraid that The Ripper has struck again."


	7. Chapter Six

Hello readers here is Chapter Five! (holds out tray of cookies) Cookies to those who review!

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth, Mary Ann belongs to you Dani. =} I also do not own Jack the Ripper for he is not a fictional character of my own creation. He was a real life mass murderer.

* * *

Chapter Five:

(A/N: During my research of Jack the Ripper I have come to realize that my time line is completely off. So just a heads up from when I created the little case file in the introduction. The dates and things will be changed so it will be more accurate. Thank you and I am sorry if anyone becomes confused.)

Elizabeth stepped outside the house to yet another rainy day; such is the weather of London. As she walked she noticed more and more police officers patrolling the streets. Everyone was on edge now more than ever. This last woman was the third victim of The Ripper murders. Without taking any detours Elizabeth headed straight for Mary Ann's book store.

"Hey Beth I'm glad to see that you didn't get wet." Elizabeth smiled softly at her as she placed a picnic basket on a table that contained food for the both of them. Mary noticed the look on her friends face, she knew what was wrong.

"That doctor man came calling again didn't he?" slowly she nodded as a grim look came about on her face.

"He leaves red roses on the doorsteps and notes. He won't leave well enough alone." Elizabeth felt a shiver run through her. Mary came around the counter and held her friend to comfort her. "I'm frightened Mary."

Mary sighed; she hated seeing Elizabeth like this. "Don't worry Beth everything will be alright." She sighed heavily, she had to talk to Felix he would know what to do.

Night slowly fell over the city of London; an eerie silence had taken over the town. Everyone was still on edge over the recent Jack the Ripper murder. Mary Ann and Elizabeth were safe in their home that night.

Elizabeth sat in front of the fire place reading, while Mary paced back and forth waiting for Felix to get there. The mere second a knock rang out Mary Ann bolted to the door.

"Mary," Felix cam in instantly and embraced her.

"Felix I must speak with you." She paused and looked over at Elizabeth who hadn't moved "Privately." Felix nodded as he took Mary Ann by the arm and the two of them left the room.

"I hope you do not mind but I brought along Alec. I figured he would want to see her." Mary nodded, Alec was just what Elizabeth needed right now.

Alec walked inside, gently shutting the door behind him. He was so quiet when he walked he startled Elizabeth slightly when he came to her. "My love," she ran into his embrace. "Please, tell me what frightens you so?" his voice was so comforting, soft and gentle.

"He will not leave me alone Alec. He leaves gifts and things at our door. He comes calling all the time."

She wept, for the first time in a long time, she wept. Alec's hold tightened around her as she cried, his cold lips placed a gentle kiss upon her face.

"Felix, please tell me that there is something that you can do?"

Felix sighed "I do not know what I can do mi amore," he ran his hand over his face and sighed again. As they stood together, another question seemed to arise in Mary Ann's head.

"Felix, I was just wondering. What did bring you to London? You and your Volturi kin?"

His crimson eyes bore into her, "Aro, one of the three leaders of the Volturi heard of the murders here. He wanted us to investigate to see if it was the workings of a vampire. But we are slowly coming to the conclusion that it is only a mere human who is responsible. This, Jack the Ripper…he fascinates Aro for some reason. Then again Aro is always fascinated by the twisted and the maniacal ways of human murderers. I honestly do not know why. (Sighs) He confounds me sometimes."

Mary placed a hand upon his shoulder "Reminds me of when I first met you." She stared into his blood red eyes "You fascinated me," Their lips met and all of their troubles seemed to melt away, if only for that moment.

Meanwhile, down stairs Alec sat with Elizabeth by the fire. He held her in his arms as he whispered comforting words to her. Alec seemed to relax her like no other, she felt safe and secure with him.

Elizabeth jumped as the sound of a great boom of thunder shook the house. "It is alright my love, you are safe." He kissed her cheek "No one will harm you, not while I am here." He whispered into her ear.

But unbeknownst to Alec and Elizabeth, a shadowy figure stood outside in the rain with hatred spilling from his eyes as he watched Alec with Elizabeth. His hand began to shake as he watched the two kiss. His hand, clad in a white glove, now stained with blood. And still clutched in his hand…a blood stained knife.


	8. Chapter Seven

**CAUTION!: CONTENTS OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN MATERIAL THAT MAY BE DISTURBING TO VIEWERS. SENSITIVE READERS AND THOSE UNDER THE AGE OF 16 SHOULD BE ADVISED TO READ WITH CAUTION. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE BLOOD, GORE AND ALL OUT MORBID AND DISTURBING SCENES PLEASE SKIP THE BEGINNING SECTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth, Mary Ann belongs to Super Dani

* * *

Chapter Seven:

"**SHE SHOULDN'T WANT HIM! SHE SHOULD WANT ME!**" The man yelled and screamed as he through things around. The woman across from him flinched and whimpered. She was hanging from her wrists that were attached to chains that hung from the ceiling. Her wrists were raw and bloodied from trying to get free. She wasn't his intended victim; in fact she didn't even fit his criteria of his victims. He hunted sluts, prostitutes…women of the night.

While she was a respectable woman or so he thought…Ms. Lucille Orrington. He had met her at a party at his beloved's estate. She was beautiful to him…until she came on to him like another one of those sluts he hunted.

"**I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING TO PLEASE HER! WHY DOES SHE NOT WANT ME**?" he threw things against the wall and upturned a few tables. Screaming in rage as he let his anger out on anything that came in his path.

Lucille whimpered against the gag in her mouth, her cries were muffled no matter how much she screamed. "Please," she tried to speak but it was no use all the while tears were falling like rain. She tried to struggle against her bindings but it only made her wrists bleed more. The man's gaze rose until he looked upon her. Stripped down to merely her underclothing she looked nothing more than like the prostitutes that he kills. Angrily he stared her down; if looks could kill his would be setting her a blaze. His vision went read as he imagined all the things he could do to her.

All the things he was going to do to her.

He stomped over and ripped the gag off "Please, please I'll do anything! Please just let me go!"

He clasped his hands over his ears trying to block out her excessive screaming "**SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH**!" Lucille screamed as he came at her with the knife, still stained crimson. The blade ripped into her skin and began to tear upwards. A sick a loud tearing sound came as he tore through her cloths on its way up. Lucille's head snapped upwards as she screamed even louder. Blood pooled on the floor around her dangling feet. Her once white cloths, now soiled by her own blood. Blood poured from her mouth as she continued to scream.

A wicked and cruel smirk appeared on his face as he savored the screams…the fear…the blood. All of it, he savored it all down to the last drop.

Slowly he removed the knife, watching the silver blade gleam wickedly in the candle light as it shined red. Still she screamed as she looked down to see what he had done. Another high pitched horrific scream filled the air.

But he was no where finished with her.

"Uncle Arthur you cannot be seriously thinking about this?"

Arthur looked at Elizabeth with a stoned gaze "Elizabeth you are nearing 19 now. If you do not marry now then you may as well never even bother."

"Uncle, please...Anyone but him." Her voice began to choke up as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Any one...but him." her heart was rapidly pounding in her chest. Hoping and praying that her Uncle would see reason. "Uncle, he frightens me. Leaving me gifts on our doorstep. Roses, jewelry, love notes that are so...so disturbing that it makes my blood run cold at the mere thought of him laying his hands upon me. Wondering what goes through his mind when he looks at me with that lust in his eyes."

"Alright," he sighs "Alright. But please...my darling girl please just. Don't cry any more you know I can't bear to see you cry." He handed her his handkerchief before embracing her.

"Beth," Mary Ann came in and saw her crying "Uncle Arthur what happened?"

"Never mind Mary, it was simply a result of...my bad judgment."

Mary came over and held her weeping friend, "But Uncle, she already has a suitor." These words made Arthur perk up.

"Who dear who?"

Mary smiled "Alec Volturi, he has been courting her."

"You mean the cousin of your Felix?"

Mary blushed at the sound of it, _Her Felix_. "Yes Uncle Alec is his cousin. And if I remember correctly we have invited all four of them to the ball tonight." It was true that night all four of the visiting Volturi were to attend dinner with them. This cheered up Elizabeth very much.

That night there was another crazed storm, it was very unusual but the inhabitants of London paid no mind. They were used to this kind of weather. Safely inside the mansion the guests of the party were all warm and dry. Mary Ann stood next to Elizabeth as guest after guest came up to them and greeted them as well as Uncle Arthur. Every one they knew was there, except one Lucille. Usually she was present at every ball they had given. But not tonight, it was unusual but they brushed it aside.

Finally Mary Ann looked up and saw familiar black clad figures come through the door. Gently she nudged Elizabeth who looked up, and her eyes immediately met the loving crimson ones of her beloved Alec. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders at the sight of him and she couldn't help but smile. Alec along with the others walked over to where Mary Ann and Elizabeth stood.

"Ci incontriamo di nuovo la mia bella principessa." (We meet once again my beautiful princess.) Elizabeth's cheeks went hot as he kissed her hand, inhaling her beautiful smell once again.

Elizabeth cleared her throat before exchanging a glance with Mary Ann. Who now was being courted by Felix, "Uncle Arthur this is Alec Volturi." Arthur shook Alec's hand heartedly.

"I am truly delighted to meet the man who stole my girls heart away."

Alec beamed proudly at the approval of his beloved's uncle. "And it is an honor to meet you good sir. Beth speaks most highly of you." Now it was Arthur's turn to show his pride due to Alec's flattery.

"My love, would you do me the honor of this dance?" Alec asked as he held out his pale hand to her. Elizabeth smiled and gladly accepted his hand.

"Of course," Alec guided her to the dance floor and swept her up in a waltz. Mary Ann looked onward as her beloved friend was once again smiling.

"Mi Amore?" Felix now held his hand out to his lady, asking her to dance with him. She looked at Arthur who was happily speaking to Demetri and Jane, then back to Felix and smiled. In that one stormy night the two women found solace in their lover's arms. Never knowing of the dangers that lurked outside of their mansion walls, but for now, they did not care.


	9. Chapter Eight

Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter Eight! Cookies to those who review.

disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth. Mary Ann belongs to Super Dani

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Today was especially dark and gloomy; the clouds were black and ominous looking. Today was the Funeral for Ms. Lucille Orrington. She had been found butchered and rumors had started circulating around London. Some said it was The Ripper, some said it was merely a copy cat. No one truly knew and the police defiantly didn't know anything. Mary Ann and Elizabeth were dressed in black from head to toe much like everyone else at the funeral. They had hats with veils that were settled over their faces perfectly, as well as gloves and thick winter coats.

Many people were packed into the church for the service. Despite the fact Lucille had a reputation she was indeed loved by many. Elizabeth and Mary Ann sat together with their arms linked. Neither of them cried due to the fact that they didn't really know Lucille, but that didn't mean they didn't mourn her.

Elizabeth's eyes aimlessly wandered around the church. The Service was now into its 2nd hour and she was growing restless. Her eyes fell onto a face she had hoped to never see again. She quickly averted her eyes and squeezed Mary Ann's hand. "He's here," she whispered softly.

The service had now ended and everyone in the church was now on their way to the cemetery. The mourning procession was long and filled with sobbing people. "Beth once this is over let's go to my shop. I'll have Mrs. Medlock pack us a lunch and everything and we'll just spend the day there. You and me."

Beth smiled "That would be lovely Mary." The two smiled and linked arms once again as they continued walking. Behind the two stood the Doctor, his eyes a blaze with jealousy as he watched the two.

Once the entered the cemetery everyone gathered around the empty grave. The Minister said a few prayers as everyone watched the casket go into the ground. "God Rest Lucille Orrington. Amen."

"Amen," Everyone said in unison. Many placed flowers on top of the grave as they left, Some offered a soft goodbye or I will miss you. Elizabeth and Mary Ann caught a coach back to their home. Elizabeth happened to look out the window as they pulled away; the Doctor was standing their eyeing her as they left.

"Beth are you alright you're shivering."

Elizabeth looked at her friend "I'm fine I promise." The Coach arrived at the house and the two gladly got out and went inside where it was warm. Once inside they heard chattering of some very familiar voices. Mary Ann bolted into the sitting room where she saw them.

"Felix" She ran into his open arms embracing him tightly. The Volturi group quickly noted the two's black attire.

"What has happened Mi Amore?" Mary Ann sighed but before she could answer Elizabeth spoke.

"Another woman was found butchered in White Chapel; this time it someone we both knew." Elizabeth sighed "no one knows if it's Jack the Ripper or some bloody copy cat." She took a seat by Jane who looked worried.

"Miss Beth there is something else bothering you isn't there?" this time it was Demetri who spoke, she didn't know him that well but Mary Ann did. She told her many times how polite he was. Before she spoke she couldn't help but feel a slight relief that Alec wasn't here, if he was he would probably go out and murder the doctor.

"The Doctor is getting more and more relentless. He's stalking me now. Leaving letters written in red ink. More flowers, jewelry gifts. All of it frightens me." Mary Ann walked over and knelt down beside her friend.

"Don't you worry Beth, we won't let him hurt you." The three nodded in agreement. "Beth, maybe we shouldn't leave the house today after all. The weather is getting rather ghastly." Slowly Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Here you are dearies." The two looked up as Mrs. Medlock came in carrying a tray "I figured Hot Chocolate would be better for today instead of tea. Considering the mood of everything that has happened."

They smiled happily "Thank you Mrs. Medlock."

Mary Ann smiled as she took a cup and added a few small marshmallows to the cup before handing it to Elizabeth.


	10. Chapter Nine

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Dani. Happy Birthday girl! My apologies for not updating sooner. Here it is FINALLY chapter nine!

Dicalimer: I own Elizabeth and Dani owns Mary Ann

* * *

A week had passed since the brutal murder of Lucille Orrington. Elizabeth had hardly left the house. Despite the fact that the pursuits of the Doctor had ceased for a short time. But even then she was frightened of him.

Mary Ann was trying everything to get her friend out of the house. Eventually she had run out of ideas and called upon Alec to assist her. One day Elizabeth was the only one in the house. Uncle Arthur was out and Mary Ann was at the Library.

Alec snuck into the house to find Elizabeth asleep in the sun room. An open book lying across her chest. A shall was wrapped around her shoulders keeping her warm. "Mi amore?" He kept his voice soft sitting down beside her. His cold hand caressing her cheek.

Mary Ann watched from the doorway her eyes filled with worry over Elizabeth. A sudden gasp escaped her when she felt an icy hand on her shoulder. Spinning around she was met by a pair of ruby red eyes. "Oh Felix." She exclaimed when she saw his handsome face. Her arms flung around his shoulders "Oh Felix my darling."

Felix smiled holding her smaller frame to his larger one. "I've missed you My Ann." He took her by the hand leading her out into the garden. Leaving Alec alone with Elizabeth.

Felix wanted some time alone with Mary Ann, all this death, grief and fear put him on edge. He wanted her close to him at all times now. He needed to be with her now more than ever. The feelings deep inside him were growing beyond what he had ever expected.

"Felix where are we going?" He lead her through the garden maze all the way to the center. Still holding her hand they walked across the stepping stones leading to the large stone sitting bench in the middle of the pond. Carefully placing her to sit upon it.

Felix knelt before her, hands cradling hers as if she were the most fragile thing in all the world. Ruby eyes staring straight into hers.

"Era il giorno ch'al sol si scoloraro

per la pietà del suo factore i rai,

quando ì fui preso, et non me ne guardai,

chè i bè vostr'occhi, donna, mi legaro.

Tempo non mi parea da far riparo

contra colpi d'Amor: però m'andai

secur, senza sospetto; onde i miei guai

nel commune dolor s'incominciaro.

Trovommi Amor del tutto disarmato

et aperta la via per gli occhi al core,

che di lagrime son fatti uscio et varco:

Però al mio parer non li fu honore

ferir me de saetta in quello stato,

a voi armata non mostrar pur l'arco."

She smiled down at him "What does it all mean darling?" He almost laughed remembering she didn't know that much Italian. Though he happily translated for her.

"It was the day the sun's ray had turned pale

with pity for the suffering of his Maker

when I was caught, and I put up no fight,

my lady, for your lovely eyes had bound me.

It seemed no time to be on guard against

Love's blows; therefore, I went my way

secure and fearless-so, all my misfortunes

began in midst of universal woe.

Love found me all disarmed and found the way

was clear to reach my heart down through the eyes

which have become the halls and doors of tears.

It seems to me it did him little honour

to wound me with his arrow in my state

and to you, armed, not show his bow at all."

His thumbs gently rubbed the backs of her hands before his lips placed a single kiss to each one. "Mi Amore. My Ann. You know of what I am. You know of what I have done, and can do. Yet you still accept me." He took her hands and placed them over his chest "You make my heart feel alive again. I know this may not be the best of times to ask this of you. But if I do not do it now, I may not get the chance ever again. Mi Amore...be mine. Be mine forever. Join me in eternity, as my wife, my love, my dearest friend. Be by my side always."

Mary Ann couldn't believe it her heart was beating like thunder in her ears. He wanted her? He wanted her to be a Vampire with him? Not just a Vampire but his wife? His wife?! Her breath hitched in her throat her hands squeezing his tighter. "My love you must breath." Felix reminded her softly his lips claiming hers as they always did. Her lungs were filled with fresh air.

Once his lips pulled from hers she was calm. Her eyes looked into his a happy smile on her face as tears came to her eyes.

"Yes."

She watched his red eyes brighten with happiness "Si?"

Mary Ann nodded "Si." Felix's face broke out into a smile his lips kissing her hands then her lips.

"Grazie amore mio, grazie." He muttered over and over between their kisses. He now sat on the stone bench beside her. Their lips never seeming to leave one another as they shared in loves bliss.


End file.
